helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Swagdoge
Another Poochyena that A caught with a Poké Ball, on route 117, at level 13. He has the ability Run Away, and a sassy nature. History He was caught during A's struggle to beat the Mauville gym. Shortly after his capture, he was put into the daycare. Several hours later, he was retrieved at level 29. However, his only damaging moves were deleted during his stay. His last damaging move had been overwritten by Scary Face, which he learned at level 29. The only move he knew that could damage an opponent was Swagger, and it only confuses an opponent and raises its attack. All this caused many to call him "Swagdoge", "Pacifist Doge" or "Gandhidoge", or a variation of those, from this point on. It was attempted to level him up, so he could learn Take Down at level 33. But he proved too hard to train, and ended up being boxed during a PC incident, as the whole party was deposited to evolve . TT and at the same time get a Shedinja. Name It is unclear if there is really a widely agreed upon nickname for this Pokémon, given it spent most of the events of Pokémon Emerald in the PC, and reliable sources for tracking its nicknames are unavailable. However, like most unnamed Poochyenas caught by A, many simply refer to him as "Doge" or "Dogeyena", a name derived from the 'Doge' meme. This tendency to name every Poochyena "Doge" or "Dogeyena" caused much confusion, and proved impractical. It resulted in many coming up with temporary and/or alternative nicknames to refer to him more accurately. A few out of the many contextual nicknames given to him in the past, along with their context, are as follow: *'"Daycare Doge":' After staying in the daycare for several hours, he was shortly referred to as "Daycare Doge", before "Dogeyena" spent also several hours in the daycare, and inherited the nickname.This led to confusion between the two Poochyenas. *'"Swagdoge", "Pacifist Doge" or "Gandhidoge": '''The first one refers to the fact that he had only one move he could use in battle to possibly cause damages, Swagger. A move that may cause opponents to hit themselves in confusion, or not. Whether an enemy hit itself or not, is decided randomly by the game, as long as the enemy is confused for a short, random, number of turns. Given all his other moves were non-damaging, this move was his main particularity, and stuck with him. The second and third nicknames, "Pacifist Doge" and "Gandhidoge", in the same vein refers to the lack of intentionally offensive moves in his move set. Personality/Lore Trivia *His IVs are : 11 '/''' 13 /''' 23 '''/ 11 /''' 15 '''/ 01 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *His EVs at the end of the game were : 0 /''' 0 '''/ 0 /''' 0 '''/ 0''' /''' 1 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *His stats at the end of the game were : 62 /''' 40 '''/ 31 /''' 25 '''/ 28 / 22 (HP / Atk / Def / SpA / SpD / Spe) *He had at the end of the game a friendship of 124 / 255. *His hidden power type is Dark, with a power of 63. Category:Generation 3 Category:Gen 3 Characters Category:Wolfpack Category:Pokemon